Vega
by Just want to survive
Summary: A oneshot based on a chapter in Eleanor and Park by Rainbow Rowell. Written in 3rd person, as a sort of tribute to her and her amazing book. TEDEN. TESS X EDEN. You have been warned. also, on wattpad.


Vega is the 2nd brightest star in the sky(that we know of). It is MUCH brighter than our sun and it's day. However, no one can ever understand the beauty of Vega because it is taken up by that glory hog, the sun, and day.

She was like a star. And stars never show their true beauty if Day is around. The same is true for her.

Eden clicked his pen, while Tess flipped a page. He was working on a way overdue assignment for his job, Tess appeared to be reading some kind of neuroscience thing. Her lips move when she reads, and her eyes are half lidded. This subject is obviously boring her. Occasionally her eyes would widen, and she would scribble something down, then return to her bored dull look. The one time they were alone, and they were doing _work_ of all things. Eden kicked her under the table, but it went unnoticed. She flipped a page and scribbled some notes before gently and distractedly kicking him back. Eden crumpled up little balls of paper and through them, some getting caught in her auburn hair( _God_ it looked soft). She shook her head, shaking out the paper without looking up. Eden sighed, getting desperate for her attention. He clicked his pen frantically, and then slowed when his finger grew tired. He groaned and planted his face on the table. Which went unnoticed by Tess. _Last try_. He tugged at her hair, a piece falling near her face. Again, she ignored it. _Damn, how does she do that? If it were me I would have gotten distracted the first try._ She widened her eyes again, and flipped the page, more eagerly than normal. She wrote down a few bullet points, then lowered her eyes again. Eden shut her book with his pen. Now she was pissed. She was too cute to take seriously, even when she was mad. "Really?" She asked, glaring at him, a ghost of a smile hiding behind it. She tried to open the book again, but Eden pulled the book toward him.

"No" he said firmly.

"I thought we were studying"

"Yeah, but we're alone"

"Uh huh?"

"We should be doing alon things"

"You sound so creepy right now" she shook her head, holding back laughter, and taking the book back.

"I meant talking" he wasn't sure what he meant. He plucked at a wave of her hair again, at a loss for words. He found himself staring at her hand(she went back to reading again. God her, and her commitment), and from her hand, her notes. He squinted at them, and saw his name etched in between notes. He grinned.

"What?"

"Nothing"

What!?" she sounded more pissed this time. Tess hates secrets. Especially ones about her.

Eden turned back to the notes. He knew this would come up later. While he was trying to take notes and actually do his job, while he was trying to read, or watch t.v, or trying to sleep. _Especially_ when he was trying to sleep. Tess always invaded his mind then. He would roll over, and stare at his ceiling. _I wonder how many dots there are? Has anyone counted them? Tess has. Speaking of Tess, isn't her hair so soft…_

He sighed again, and scooted to a barstool next to her. They had their work spread out on the island. Eden wasn't sure how this came to be, but it was now a workspace. He put his arm around her. She kept reading. He played with her hair. Tess never stopped taking notes. Finally he rolled his eyes and snatched the book away before she could do anything else. "Wha-what!?" she stuttered in her surprise. Eden chucked the book across the room, bouncing off a wall, and landing in front of the bathroom.

"I aimed for the couch" he muttered. Tess put her hands on her hips, and glared at him. He smirked. "Go get my book" she commanded.

"No" Eden folded his arms. "Go get it" she repeated.

"No" Eden held back laughter. Tess sighed

"fine" and folded her arms too. Eden stood up, and wandered over to grab her book. He handed it to her, she grabbed it. He didn't let go. Tess tried to pull it away, but he acted before she could. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. He could feel her gasp, but then she kissed back. Her hands wrap around his neck, and they break apart.

"You are so short" Eden breaths.

"Wow. WOW. 10 out of 10 best boyfriend" Tess rolls her eyes, and turns around to walk away. Eden grabs her from behind and rests his arms around her shoulders, and his head on hers. She grabbed his hands.

"So I'm your boyfriend now?" he questioned, whispering in her ear. She smiled "Yeah" she replied. He held her tighter. _God, she is so delicate_

She yawned, and he picked her up and carried her to the couch. She gave him a quick, simple peck on the lips.

 _Simple. Like her, like us._


End file.
